Something New
by wheather79
Summary: A glimpse of how Katniss and Peeta grew closer during the Victory Tour. Drabble. Everlark.


**A/N: The Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins. I'm just imagining what might have been.**

* * *

><p>"Will you show me how?" Peeta whispers.<p>

"How to what?" Katniss asks, shaking under his gaze. They've never gone this far before, been all the way naked together, and it feels strange but good. Her right side is cold, but her left side—where he's pressed up against her—is so very warm. Katniss can feel him hard against her hip, and she marvels at how different it is now that there are no clothes between them.

His skin is so soft, there. She didn't expect it to be soft. She didn't know what to expect. She had never truly allowed herself to imagine being with someone this way.

"Will you show me how to touch you?" Peeta says, kissing her sweetly on the lips. "Do I just… I mean, do I just put my fingers inside?" His hand is moving down her torso, between her small breasts and over her flat stomach.

Katniss grabs his wrist to stop him.

"Not right away. Um, just touch first, without going inside," Katniss tells him, her face burning. She's having trouble translating her own private explorations into instructions for someone else.

He rests his palm flat over her folds and rubs up and down, slowly. He's so careful, his touch almost tentative. It's good, but not quite what she wants. She needs more. She wiggles her fingers underneath his and spreads herself open a little, then guides his fingers to the wet, sensitive flesh she has just exposed.

"Oh my God," Peeta groans, using two fingertips to slip up and down through the wetness. "Are you always—do you always feel wet like this?"

"Only when I'm with you," Katniss whispers. Peeta grins proudly and brushes the most sensitive spot, causing her to gasp and buck into his hand.

"You okay?" he says, his blue eyes wide with surprise.

"Right there… that feels the best," Katniss admits. He finds it again, presses harder, and it's too much. "Um, that kind of hurts. Just… right there, but slow. Gentle?"

"Like this?"

"Mmm… yeah."

"Can I try… just with one?" Peeta asks, circling her entrance.

"Okay, but go slow," she tells him.

"Katniss… I," Peeta mutters, dipping a fingertip inside. He moves slowly, in and out, watching intently as her hips start to move with his rhythm. "It feels good?"

"Yes," she moans.

Peeta experiments on his own, playing and teasing, asking for feedback. He whispers shyly that hearing her moan is the sexiest thing ever. Katniss can feel him shifting against her hip and she wonders if he wishes she were touching him instead. For a brief moment Katniss considers the mechanics of touching him while he's touching her, but she is too focused on the tension that's building in her belly to entertain the thought of doing anything else.

He has two fingers inside her now, pressing and pumping. Her hips are moving, her heart is racing, and every muscle in her body is stretched taut, ready to snap.

Katniss knows what she needs, but if she asks for it he'll stop doing what he's doing, and what he's doing feels too good. She slips her own hand down between her legs.

"Don't stop," she whispers, as her fingers brush his palm. She circles and rubs, moving her fingers furiously over that spot, and he groans and curses when he sees what she's doing.

She's done this before, on her own. Huddled in the corner of her bed, trying desperately to stay quiet. Felt the tension build and release, felt her body twitch and spasm.

It's nothing compared to what it feels like with Peeta's fingers inside her, his body over hers, his lips brushing her shoulder as he whispers "Oh God, are you? You are, aren't you?"

"Yes!" Katniss cries. He doesn't stop, even when she pulls her fingers away, and the moment seems to last forever this time.

When it's finally over, and she can breathe again, Katniss wraps one arm around his neck and pulls his face to hers. Their kisses are hungry and new.

"Wow," Peeta says, nuzzling her neck. His hips are still moving against her, and Katniss can feel him hard and trapped between their bodies. She knows they could stop now, and he wouldn't ask for anything else, but she wants him to feel like this, too—sexy and loved and satisfied. She snakes one hand between their bodies and finds him. Peeta moans as her fingertips brush the soft skin of his shaft, and Katniss smiles because it's her turn to explore.

"Will you show me how?"

* * *

><p><strong>After many years as a reader, I've finally found the nerve to post a little something of my own. I would love it if you would share your thoughts with me. I'm also on tumblr (wheather79) if you'd like to come say hello. xo<strong>


End file.
